Alpha Vincent
Alpha Vincent can be summoned by spending 400 energy on the Guild Monster page. Guild members can contribute 50, 20 or 10 stamina per click. Each stamina contribution also rewards gold and experience points to the player pitching in energy to summon. You have 168 hours to defeat Alpha Vincent's Army before they flee. Basic Information Alpha Vincent is fought similar to Guild Battles. Only members of the summoning guild can fight Alpha Vincent and his army. Non-guild members can still help out by launching siege weapons. Alpha Vincent and his minions will not fight back against the attacking guild, although guild members can still lose to any member of Alpha Vincent's army if they have low attack/defense stats. Damaging Alpha Vincent and his minions seems to be similar to that of stamina based monsters. High attacking power will dictate the winner of the duels but the damage inflicted doesn't reflect the actual attack power of the player. Actually your stats only helps to determine if you'll win or not your duels, like in a conventional guild battle. Damage/Stamina ratio is the same for everyone regardless of stats, and the only damage modifier applied is due to the Rogue ability (+100/stamina), Deianira (+20/stamina) or Deshara (+40/stamina if rogue as class). Battle Lore Siege Weapons Siege weapons only inflict damage to Alpha Vincent himself, not to his minions. So far, there are 7 Siege Weapons explored in Alpha Vincent Battles Enemy Data Rewards Notes * Your monster class is whatever you have selected for guild wars (Warrior by default). As with Guild Battles, if you want to change your class, be sure to do it before the battle starts you summon the monster. * You do not need to be the summoner to catch Vincent's soul, it's a drop. * If you leave a succubus alive in each tower it will bring that tower back to life and give you min of 25 more warriors to kill at worst taking them from stunned and 0 to 20 then 40, 60+ if you leave them alone long enough. Even at 20 gives you the ability to go through with 10 stamina collect the points from the warriors in all 4 towers and still leave the succubus completely alive to re-heal by taking a low level player in, hit a succubus and the succubus will heal the tower for you. You can do this over and over. Problem is you have to convince guild members to leave the succubus alone. It does work, it allows everyone the ability to get decent damage if you're willing to slow play it for the siege weapons. * Defeating Alpha Vincent in a duel requires a high attack power of about 555 or greater (mine was 400 from hero & 155 from equipment). * 310,000 damage during this battle seems to be the sweet spot for receiving 1 legendary drop. The damage can be spread between Alpha Vincent and his minions. * Legendary drops have been reported with 220,000 and over damage, though this is probably relevant to the time taken to defeat Alpha Vincent and his minions. Category:Monsters